


my poor brother

by CurriedSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural (Undertale), Angst, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Fat Shaming, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Nevin wishes that he had noticed sooner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	my poor brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an attempt at Drew angst in Nevin's point of view, though you could call it Nevin angst, I guess? I kinda have mixed feelings about this.
> 
> This is also kind of a continuation to my last fic, so yeah.

It was fairly late in the night. Actually, it was actually very, very early in the morning; 1:36 A.M., to be precise. Most people, especially high school students, should be asleep, since they would have to be awake for the day and on their way to school in nearly four and a half hours.

But not the Jovel twins.

Nevin hugged his knees close to his chest, his head against the wall. On the other side was Drew’s room, and the emo could hear Drew’s panting and soft grunts of pain as he exercised in his room, most likely not knowing that Nevin was up.

Nevin sighed, clenching his teeth. He was so worried about Drew. Well, he hadn’t been at first, really; it didn’t really concern him that much when he noticed that Drew was losing weight. It surprised him a bit, sure, though he did confront Drew about it.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Nev! Just trying to get in better shape, that’s all!”

And like a fool, Nevin believed it.

But then, he started noticing other things. Things that were abnormal, at least for Drew. He now opted for more baggier clothes, the more tight-fitting ones forgotten and left behind in the back of his closet. He was already out the door by the time Nevin was getting out the shower in the mornings, and started coming home late, way after dinnertime, the excuses varying from day to day, though becoming less believable. The light in his slightly younger brother’s eyes had faded away, his hazel eyes now left empty, almost lifeless in a way. And Drew’s once rosy, chubby cheeks had vanished, his pale skin now giving him a more sickly, ghost-like complexion.

Nevin was horribly, undoubtedly terrified. What was happening to his brother? What was going on? This wasn’t like Drew, not at all…

The grunting came to a stop. Nevin heard footsteps, then the sound of bedsprings creaking, then quiet music. Drew must be asleep now, it was almost 2 o’clock at this point. Nevin sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he laid back down. He really needed to talk to Drew, didn’t he? Drew couldn’t live the way he was living any longer.

_I’ll talk to him in the morning,_ the tiny emo thought as he fell into yet another restless sleep.

* * *

Nevin overslept.

He woke up ten minutes after he was due to leave. He was in such a hurry to rush out the door and get to school, he didn’t even get himself a proper breakfast; just a package of cookies that he had grabbed out of the pantry.

God, what a disgrace to breakfastolism he was.

He shoved the last couple cookies in his mouth, tossing the wrapping in the trash as he brushed the crumbs off his face and jacket. It was a miracle that he had managed to get to school before the bell, even more so when he realized that he had ten whole minutes to spare. Nevin wandered down the halls, his hands in his pockets, deciding to head to class early, seeing that he didn’t have anything better to do.

Until he heard the taunting.

There weren’t that many students in the halls at that very moment, so he could easily find out exactly where the voice was coming from. Nevin peered around the corner, his curiosity building up and boiling inside of him, and soon enough, his eyes widened.

Drew was backed against some lockers, shaking, with tears in his eyes as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was nearly a whole foot taller than him, with dark, blemish-free skin, long, chocolate-colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a green scrunchie with a ribbon, and lovely hazel eyes. She was dressed in very expensive-looking clothing; hoop earrings and a choker that looked like they were made of real gold and silver, a green sleeveless top with a gray cold shoulder sweater over it, and a designer skirt that outlined her tiny, nearly supermodel-sized waist.

Nevin recognized her instantly as Monique Addams, the captain of the cheerleading squad, who was so popular, she could probably overthrow Edward if she really wanted to. She was the richest kid in school and she knew it, flaunting her title and wealth as if it were a trophy. She had pretty much the entire cheer squad and about half the football team wrapped around all her pretty, manicured fingers, which was a big influence on her social status.

It was such a shame Monique was most commonly described as a mythic bitch.

“Ohhh, you little-” Nevin grumbled under his breath, keeping himself hidden as he watched the interaction between Monique and Drew. The older girl was tearing into Drew, flecks of saliva flying out of her mouth and getting all over his face. Nevin felt as if his heart was being shattered into pieces as he heard all the harmful words that Monique was throwing at his little brother.

_Ugly loser! Freak! Crybaby! Fat, crying, weak baby! Fatass faggot!_

After what seemed like hours and hours of hurling so much verbal abuse, which was mainly aimed at his appearance, she jabbed at his stomach and sauntered away, a malicious smile on her lipsticked lips. Drew grabbed at his shirt, near where Monique had poked him, tears running down his pale face. Nevin went to go comfort his brother, but before he could approach, Drew ran off, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve to try and wipe away the tears. 

Nevin could only watch, a feeling which he could only really describe as pure anger and heartbreak bubbling and boiling in his stomach. His thoughts were all jumbled up, he couldn’t get them straight. That bitch. That fucking bitch.

That! MOTHERFUCKING. BITCH.

How dare Monique, picking on Drew like that! Drew wasn’t any one of those things! He was amazing, beautiful in his own way. Sure, he had flaws, but Nevin still loved him all the same. And so did Isaac, and Chris, even Edward! And Drew knew that.

Right?

The bell rang, snapping Nevin out of his thoughts.

* * *

Nevin tried to find Drew during lunch, but he couldn’t find him in the cafeteria. He was growing more and more worried by the second, his mind flashing back to the exchange between Monique and Drew. What if Drew was dealing with the bullying in a way that was unhealthy, or even life-endangering? The last thing Nevin wanted was seeing Drew hurt, even if he had intentionally hurt himself, thought that would be a whole other confrontation.

As the bell rang for the students to be sent back to their last few classes of the day, Nevin finally spotted Drew, hands in his pockets, looking like he’d been crying.

“Drew!” Nevin called out, rushing over to his brother. Drew flinched, turning around, but relaxed once he saw that it was only his older brother.

“Hey Nev,” Drew replied, smiling at the emo. Nevin saw right through his fake smile; not only because of the fact that he could read emotions, but he’d known Drew all his life, long enough to tell when something was the matter.

“Drew, can we talk for a minute?” Nevin asked, as the two of them walked along the hall, approaching the stairwell to get to their next class. He hardly even noticed, but Drew’s footing was off, almost as if he was struggling to stand up.

“Sure, depends…” Drew suddenly trailed off, stopping where he stood, swaying slightly. His eyelids began to droop as he blinked, his stumbling more noticeable.

“Drew, are you okay?”

As soon as the words left Nevin’s mouth, Drew lost consciousness, and he tumbled down the stairs. It was a horrifying sight, seeing Drew fall down the stairs as if he were nothing but a sack of old potatoes, until he hit the ground below with a thud, laying there motionless, sprawled on the ground.

Nevin’s voice pierced through the air, seeming to echo and ring throughout the entire school as he screamed Drew’s name at the top of his lungs.


End file.
